Flashlight
by Maiachann
Summary: Antara diary Lucy, Natsu, dan Senter. /"Yah, aku memang menemukan beberapa kali namaku disebut dalam buku ini,"/"AWAS KAU, DRAGNEEL!"/ Songfic Flashlight by Jessie J (Pitch Perfect 2 Soundtrack). Mind to RnR?


Natsu…

Apa kau pernah menyalakan lilin? Ah, tidak perlu kutanyakan lagi, bukan? Tentu saja kau pernah.

Jika kau berada dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita, kemudian kau menyalakan lilin tersebut, bagaimana rasanya?

Ruangannya akan menjadi lebih terang dan hangat, benar begitu?

Kau suka, bukan, ketika sedang kedinginan kemudian merasakan percikan hangat dari api nan mungil yang bertengger di lilin tersebut?

Melegakan. Memang melegakan, ketika kita bisa melihat daerah sekeliling kita. Ketika kita tidak sendirian dalam gulita. Setidaknya saja, ada sebatang lilin yang dapat menerangi sekitar kita.

Tapi, Natsu…

Kau tahu apa itu badai, bukan? Tidak, seharusnya bukan itu pertanyaanku,

Jika ruangan gelap tersebut tergabung menjadi satu dengan alam, kemudian terjadi badai, dapatkah lilin kecil yang hanya sebatang itu bertahan?

Dapatkah apinya kokoh berdiri, melawan angin badai yang tiada henti?

Naif. Sangat naïf.

Orang macam apa yang dapat percaya bahwa lilin tersebut pantang mati?

Bahwa lilin tersebut akan terus ditenggeri api?

Api di lilin itu bukanlah api abadi, Natsu.

Api di lilin itu lemah, Natsu.

Api di lilin itu akan padam bila angin terus menghujamnya, Natsu.

Dan kupikir, dari situlah orang mulai berusaha untuk berinovasi. Berusaha untuk memperbaiki cara mereka.

Mungkin aku salah. Mungkin aku terlalu mengada-ada. Tapi sedikit banyak aku percaya.

Semacam itulah awal mula diciptakannya alternatif baru untuk penerangan sederhana.

Awal mula diciptakannya senter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, alur kurang deskriptif, Author ngaco :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashlight** _ **a songfic by Himawari Heartfilia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading! Xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa. Itulah yang terdengar dari kamar seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis berambut blonde itu menutup buku _diary_ nya sambil tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, tampaknya. Lebih seperti tawa mencemooh.

"Awas saja kau, Natsu," desis Lucy disela tawanya. Tawanya tampak sangat berantakan, mungkin bila Happy berada disampingnya ia akan merasa kasihan sekaligus khawatir dan takut.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi ikutan bodoh kan," gumamnya, "sialan."

Tatapan Lucy menerawang jauh. Ia membayangkan lagi dari awal kisahnya selama berada di _guild_. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengingat awal mula Natsu yang mnyelamatkannya. Dengan ragu, ia membuka buku yang kurang dari lima menit yang lalu ia sentuh. Buku dimana ia mencurahkan isi hatinya, tentang senter.

Kenapa senter? Sedetik setelah berpikir untuk menuliskan paragraf lain untuk memperjelas maksud dari curahan hati Lucy sebelumnya, ia menatap jendela lekat-lekat. Ia tidak mungkin salah. _Itu suaranya_.

"LUUUUCYYYY!" seorang pemuda berambut salmon menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Lucy. Ia hanya sendirian−tidak bersama dengan _exceed_ biru yang senantiasa menemaninya.

"Natsu! Apa-apaan?!" bentak Lucy memarahi Natsu yang sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya.

Natsu nyengir, "Huh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Terus, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Lucy menatap Natsu sebal. Ritual curhatnya diganggu−oleh orang yang ia jadikan bahan curhat. Bukankah itu ironis?

"Lucy? Itu buku apa? Kenapa ada namaku disana?" Natsu bangkit dengan cekatan dan mengambil _diary_ Lucy.

Oh, astaga! Sudah nyaris tak terhitung berapa kali Lucy menorehkan nama Natsu dalam buku itu. Dan sialnya lagi, ia tidak pernah menuliskan hal yang berbau _nakama_ alias hubungan mereka sebatas teman. Lucy selalu mengandaikan Natsu sebagai sesuatu yang… _lebih_.

"Ja-jangan! Kembalikan bukuku!" Lucy berdiri tak kalah sigapnya dengan Natsu dan mencoba meraih buku bersampul kulit yang dipegang Natsu.

" _Nani_? Kenapa memangnya? Ada namaku disini, jadi kurasa−"

"Berikan buku itu kepadaku!" tak peduli dengan apa yang ingin Natsu sampaikan, dengan cepat Lucy memotong kalimat Natsu. _Dengan cepat_ , sebelum Natsu membaca isi buku itu dan kemudian semua terlambat.

"Memang apa yang kau tuliskan tentang aku di sini?" kata Natsu sambil tertawa seraya mengangkat tinggi buku itu sehingga Lucy, yang predikatnya lebih pendek dari Natsu, tidak dapat mencapainya, "Kau menulis bahwa aku hebat, hm? Bahwa aku adalah pahlawan naga yang sangat kuat? Sangat pemberani?"

Oke. Natsu memang tertawa dan tersenyum jahil di akhir kalimatnya barusan. Tapi−demi Tuhan! Lucy yang tak pantang putus asa untuk mendapatkan kembali buku itu memerah berat. _Semua yang kau katakan benar, Natsu_! Sesuatu di dalam diri Lucy mengangguk mantap sedetik setelah Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sesuatunya yang lain menggeleng tidak terima−menyangkal fakta yang dikatakan Natsu.

"Ap−tidak! Mana mungkin aku menuliskan yang begituan tentangmu, bodoh?!" Lucy berusaha mengucapkannya dengan nada mengintimidasi dan mencemooh. Mungkin ia berusaha kurang keras, karena ia jadi lebih terdengar seperti seorang _tsundere_.

"Ayolah, jujur saja."

"Dengar, Natsu. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu−menerobos masuk ke kamar orang kemudian mengambil _diary_ mereka? Jangan bercanda!" sembur Lucy kesal.

Mata Natsu membulat, "Ini _diary_? Jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa aku benar−kau menuliskan hal-hal yang bagus mengenai diriku disini? Itulah gunanya _diary_ , kan?"

Sang _Fire Dragon Slayer_ tersebut dengan sukses membuat Lucy memerah malu lagi. Lucy berhenti melompat-lompat untuk berusaha menggapai buku yang Natsu angkat tinggi dengan tangan kekarnya.

"A-aku tidak berkata seperti itu! Guna _diary_ adalah untuk mencurahkan perasaan kita, asal kau tahu saja!" oh, Lucy. Andai saja kau menyadari bahwa mata _onyx_ Natsu makin bersinar kegirangan, kau mungkin akan menyesal dan berusaha untuk menarik lagi kalimatmu barusan.

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Ada namaku disini−di buku _diary_ ini−dan kau bilang bahwa _diary_ adalah tempatmu mencurahkan perasaan. Aku tidak mungkin salah! Memang perasaan apa yang kau punya terhadapku, _ne_ , Lucy?"

"Kembalikan buku ku!" Lucy yang tak sanggup untuk menyangkal _analisis_ Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa seorang Natsu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pengamat begini, sih?!

"Tidak mau!" Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia melompat ke kusen jendela Lucy. "Aku ingin baca dulu. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sih. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan Natsu melompat keluar jendela, Lucy berteriak, "Per−perasaanku?! Perasaanku hanya sebatas _nakama_ , bodoh! Kembalikan buku ku!"

Begitu punggung Natsu sudah tak tampak, Lucy mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gusar. Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi setelah Natsu selesai membaca _diary_ -nya? Bagaimana jika Natsu membencinya? Selama ini Natsu selalu membanggakan Lucy sebagai _partner_ -nya. Tidak pernah, barang sedetik, Natsu menunjukkan sikap yang mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Lucy lebih dari itu. Menginginkan Lucy sebagaimana Lucy menginginkan Natsu.

.

Lucy, kau terlalu merendahkan diri! Bisa saja ia menginginkanmu lebih dari _nakama_ , hanya saja ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya? –sisi positif Lucy menyeruak.

Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau selalu menyimpan buku itu setelah selesai menulisnya! Lihat saja, Natsu pasti akan mengembalikan buku itu dengan tatapan murka. Ia akan membencimu! Mungkin malah ia akan menendangmu keluar dari tim dan menggantikanmu dengan Lisanna! –sisi negatif Lucy ikut campur.

Yang benar saja! Natsu menyayangimu, aku yakin itu! Entahlah itu sebatas teman atau apa, Natsu tidak akan menggantikanmu dengan Lisanna! –sisi positif membantah argumen sisi negatif.

Natsu menyukai Lisanna! Lihat saja ekspresi bahagianya ketika bertemu Lisanna di Edolas. Tatapan yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan! –sisi negatif mendebat.

Tatapan seperti apa? Apakah seperti ketika Natsu menyelamatkanmu dari Phantom? Atau ketika ia berterima kasih kepadamu setelah menyelamatkannya dari air terjun? Bagaimana dengan tatapan leganya ketika melihatmu di Edolas? Ketika kau nyaris dibantai? Aku tidak mungkin salah−bagaimana tatapan khawatir Natsu ketika Kain hampir menghancurkan tengkorak kepalamu? Atau ketika melihat kau nyaris putus asa akan Acnologia? Bagaimana ketika Natsu berteriak lantang mengatakan tidak akan melihatmu menangis lagi dan menghancurkan siapapun yang membuatmu menangis? Bagaimana ketika ia berusaha menengangkanmu ketika kau dikalahkan Flare? Amarahnya ketika Sting dan Sabertooth mentertawakan kekalahanmu dengan Minerva? Amarahnya ketika Future Lucy mati? –sisi positif emosi.

.

Oh, kepala Lucy berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ia pusing dengan perdebatan dua sisi dalam dirinya. Nyaris putus asa, Lucy berjalan menuju meja tulisnya dan mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda untuk menengangkan pikirannya yang mendadak kacau gara-gara Natsu.

Natsu…

Kau mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku menyakanmu soal lilin.

Mungkin kau kebingungan, tak mengerti kenapa aku menanyakanmu soal kegelapan

Mungkin kau membatin, 'apa hubunganku dengan badai?'

Tapi, Natsu…

Jika aku diizinkan untuk menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, aku masih ingin bertanya

Hanya beberapa pertanyaan sederhana.

Natsu, apa yang terjadi jika lilin tersebut padam?

Apakah kau akan mengumpat, ketika sadar kau kembali satu dengan gelap?

Apakah kau akan merindukan kehangatan?

Apakah kau akan merasa kehilangan harapan?

Jangan bayangkan kau bisa menyalakan kembali lilin itu dengan sihirmu, Natsu.

Tidak, tidak semudah itu.

Jadi bagaimana, Natsu?

Tidakkah kau kemudian berharap seandainya ada senter di sisimu?

Senter memang dapat kehabisan baterai, kau pikir

Tapi bukankah setidaknya senter dapat bertahan lebih lama daripada lilin dalam badai?

Setidaknya senter dapat menunjukkan jalan, begitu bukan?

Kau tahu aku pernah melarikan diri dari rumah, Natsu

Kau juga tahu bagaimana besar dan indahnya rumah yang kau sebut istana itu

Hidup yang indah, katamu?

Kau tahu, aku merencanakan untuk kabur berhari-hari sebelum kita bertemu di Hargeon.

Kupikir aku juga takut.

Aku terkurung dalam penjara mewah ayahku,

Kupikir aku juga bertanya; apakah dunia di luar sana berbahaya?

――

 _When tomorrow comes, I'llbe on my own_ _  
 _Feeling frightened of_  
 _The things that I don't know__

 _When tomorrow comes_ _  
 _Tomorrow comes_  
 _Tomorrow comes__

 _And though the road is long_ _  
 _I look up to the sky_  
 _And in the dark I found,_  
 _I lost hope that I won't fly_  
 _And I sing along, I sing along_  
 _And I sing along__

 _――_

Tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu, Natsu.

Aksi bodohmu menyelamatkanku.

Dan malam itu kau menyalamatkanku lagi

Tidak hanya itu, kau juga menarik tanganku menuju Fairy Tail; _guild_ yang sangat aku idamkan

Apakah kau sudah mengerti maksudku, Natsu?

Belum, mungkin belum

Tapi tidak hanya itu,

Sudah berapa kali kau menyelamatkanku?

Sudah berapa kali kau _menyinari_ jalanku?

Mungkin kau kemudian bertanya, sebenarnya apa maksudku menulis sesuatu yang bertele-tele seperti ini.

Apapun yang sedang kutulis ini merupakan ucapan terima kasih, Natsu.

Atas segala yang kau berikan

Yours truly, Lucy Heartfilia

Aneh. Lucy menatap lagi kata demi kata yang ia tuliskan di kertas itu. Kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusing seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Kilau senja matahari yang nyaris terbenam tampak membuat kertas Lucy menjadi jingga. Lucy menambahkan beberapa kata di sudut kertas dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil.

"Sudah sore," senandung Lucy pelan. "Aku ingin mandi."

Lucy berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tercinta dimana ia biasa berendam. Tidak salah, bukan, bagi seorang gadis untuk mandi dan berusaha melupakan masalahnya?

.

.

"Lho, Lisanna? Kemana Mira?" Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lisanna yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas bir di _bar_ _guild_.

Gadis yang dipanggil Lisanna itu menoleh ke arah Natsu, "Ah, Natsu. Mira- _nee_ sedang ada urusan dengan Laxus. Kinana juga tampaknya pergi dengan Laki."

Natsu mengangguk pelan dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di _bar_ itu. Diletakkannya buku Lucy di atas meja.

"Natsu? Kau sore-sore begini datang ke _guild_? Ada apa? Mana Lucy? Mana Happy?" Erza menepuk punggung Natsu dengan heran. Natsu memelototi Erza.

"Erza! Bisakah kau menanyakan pertanyaanmu satu-persatu?" katanya kesal.

 _Guild_ sedang tidak terlalu ramai sore itu. Hanya ada Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen, Erza, Lisanna, dan Levy.

Juvia ikut mendatangi Natsu, "Tadi pagi Juvia lihat Lucy tidak bersamamu kemari. Ada apa? Bukankah biasanya Natsu bersama dengan Lucy?"

Natsu mengerlingkan matanya sebal. Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengatakan untuk tidak menyerangnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan, kenapa sekarang Juvia justru tambah bertanya?

"Aku kesini karena keinginanku saja. Memangnya salah?" jawab Natsu dengan tatapan sinis kepada Erza, "Lucy dirumahnya dan Happy sedang ada misi dengan Carla dan Wendy."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang itu. Gadis itu menatap benda yang diletakkan Natsu di atas meja.

"Natsu, apakah itu buku Lucy? Apakah kau mencurinya?" tanya gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Levy.

Dari sudut lain ruangan, Elfman meneriakkan sesuatu tentang 'pria tidak mencuri' dan dihadiahi dengan olokkan Evergreen. Natsu mengacuhkan kedua orang yang tampaknya sedang kencan secara tidak langsung itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Natsu karena pertanyaan Levy. "Eh, apakah mengambil dengan paksa itu termasuk mencuri?"

Meski agak samar, Natsu dapat mendengar dengan jelas Gray menggumamkan 'bodoh' di belakangnya. Oh, peduli apa dengan ejekan Gray. Natsu ingin sekali menantang Gray dengan argumen 'kau datang kemari karena Juvia disini kan', tapi entah apa yang merasukinya, ia merasa malas.

"Natsu, itu tidak termasuk mencuri," kata Erza pelan, membuat Natsu menghela nafas lega− "ITU TERMASUK MERAMPAS! LEBIH PARAH DARI MENCURI, BODOH!"

− Natsu menyesal karena merasa lega terlalu dini. Ia mendengus lagi, tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun kepada Erza.

Levy menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa, "Natsu, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Kau tahu lebih baik dari siapapun di _guild_ ini bahwa Lucy sangat sensitif menyangkut soal buku. Bagaimana jika itu novel yang sedang ia kerjakan?"

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menggeleng. Ia yakin kalau buku yang _dirampas_ nya adalah buku _diary_. Lucy sendiri yang mengatakannya, bukan?

"Tidak. Ini adalah buku _diary_ ," Natsu berkata enteng. Oh, pemuda dengan julukan 'Salamander' itu langsung menyesal dengan kalimatnya karena Erza menghadiahinya dengan jitakan di kepala. "Apa-apaan itu, Erza!?"

"Ku tarik kata-kata bahwa merampas lebih parah dari mencuri," Erza berkata dengan nada dingin menusuk yang terdengar _amat sangat_ berbahaya. "Kau-merampas- _diary_ -seorang-Lucy.-Lihat-saja,-Dragneel."

Natsu meneguk ludah gugup mendengar Erza menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan penekanan yang mengintimidasi. "A-Aku mengambilnya karena ada namaku tertulis disini. Jadi kupikir−"

Gray yang paham dengan perasaan Lucy terhadap Natsu− _somehow_ − merutuki kebodohan Natsu. Natsu yang ingat akan apa yang terjadi jika ia salah bicara langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Natsu, aku tahu kau ini bodoh. Tapi bisakah kau agak sedikit menjadi lebih pintar _demi Lucy_?" Levy menggerutu pelan.

Tidak ada yang tampak memperhatikan atau peduli akan adanya Lisanna. Lisanna yang merasa diacuhkan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Natsu yang dikerubungi teman-temannya. Lisanna meletakkan gelas terakhirnya, kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar dari balik meja _bar_.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata Lisanna dengan senyumnya ketika ia berjalan melewati―, "Natsu."

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, "Lisanna? Kau mau kemana? Aku belum membaca buku―"

"Sudah. Ayo ikut saja."

.

.

Lucy melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Mandinya kali ini agak singkat, sebenarnya. Biasanya, butuh waktu satu sampai satu setengah jam bagi sang Heartfilia untuk menyelesaikan rutinitas mandi berendamnya. Hanya saja kali ini, ia merasa tidak ingin mandi terlalu lama. Fakta bahwa matahari sudah terbenam dan cuaca Magnolia yang cukup dingin di malam hari membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk berendam lama-lama.

"Hahh, sepertinya ini sudah hampir malam," desah Lucy malas. Ia membuka lemari bajunya dan memilih kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok di bawah lutut berwarna biru muda.

Lucy menatap keluar jendela, di mana matahari hanya menyisakan sedikit semburat jingga di ujung cakrawala. Pikirannya melayang lagi kepada Natsu. Ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan Virgo atau salah satu Celestial Spiritnya untuk membantu melacak Natsu. Ia ingin sekali menemukan Natsu dan menghajarinya habis-habisan atas kebodohannya. Tapi ketika ia teringat bahwa Natsu-lah yang kemungkinan akan membencinya, ia menepis keinginan-keinginan yang ada di benaknya.

Tapi tentu saja, jika ia menjelaskan segala kepada Natsu, Natsu tidak akan membencinya, kan?

Seakan-akan ada bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala Lucy, ia mendapatkan ide. Idenya memang gila, butuh persiapan mental, dan beresiko. Resikonya antara lain adalah Natsu akan lebih membencinya, atau _Lisanna yang akan membencinya_. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Lisanna menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Natsu? Cara Lisanna menatap Natsu bisa dikatakan menjelaskan semua. Tapi bagaimanapun, Lucy adalah salah satu anggota Team Natsu. Team Natsu adalah tim yang sangat senang mengambil resiko―terutama Natsu.

"Terbukalah gerbang Nikora! Plue!" Lucy mengibaskan kunci Plue-nya. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Plue adalah tempat curhat Lucy nomor 1, mengalahkan _diary_ -nya. Hal ini dikarenakan Lucy sering memanggil Plue hanya sekedar untuk bercerita. Respon Plue memang tidak banyak, tapi justru itulah yang Lucy sukai dari Plue.

"Puu puun!" Plue 'menyapa' Lucy dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Lucy menggendong makhluk putih itu dengan senang, "Plue, aku baru saja memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko!"

"Puu puun?"

"Aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Natsu!"

"Puu puun!"

.

.

"Lis! Kita mau kemana, sih?!" Natsu yang masih megikuti langkah Lisanna bertanya. Tangannya masih mendekap buku _diary_ Lucy yang berharga itu.

Lisanna yang berjalan di depan Natsu tertawa, "Sedikit lagi, Natsu. Ayolah lebih cepat! Hari sudah sore!"

Natsu menggerutu pelan. Ditatapnya buku Lucy yang belum ia buka itu. _Well_ , bohong kalau Natsu belum membukanya. Natsu tadi sudah mengintip sedikit beberapa halaman buku itu. Ia mengingat beberapa kata dalam tulisan rapi Lucy di _diary_ -nya; 'Natsu' 'Happy' 'Lisanna' 'tidak' 'Edolas' dan 'cemburu'. Ingatan Natsu tampaknya agak kacau, karena ia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengingat sisa dari satu halaman curahan hati Lucy itu.

Lisanna berhenti secara tiba-tiba, "Natsu! Kita sudah sampai!"

Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kenapa Lisanna membawanya kesini? Yah, Natsu memang bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya ketika di perjalanan tadi. Tapi kenapa ia berakhir di sini−'rumah'nya dengan Lisanna?

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Lisanna tersenyum ceria. Pandangannya ia alihkan menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam. Cahaya lembutnya menyiram surai putih Lisanna dan membuatnya terlihat jingga. Lisanna memejamkan kedua netranya dengan tenang, dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Natsu hanya memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Lis?"

"Natsu, kau ingat ketika kita masih kecil, kita membesarkan Happy disini?" tanya Lisanna tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari horizon.

Natsu mengangguk tidak sabar. Tuhan! Natsu ingin sekali membaca _diary_ Lucy dengan tenang. Setidaknya, agar ia bisa 'menyembuhkan' rasa penasarannya yang semakin meluap setelah melirik namanya di dalam buku itu.

"Aku suka sekali melihat matahari terbenam dari sini," Lisanna kembali memejamkan matanya, "Ah, aku sudah bilang, bukan?"

Natsu menyela, "Lisanna, dengar. Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat matahari terbenam. Hanya saja aku−"

"Natsu."

Lisanna berbalik menatap Natsu. Sepasang manik birunya terlihat agak sendu. Ia melipat tangannya di punggung.

"Apakah kau… menyukai Lucy?"

Natsu menatap Lisanna bingung. Wajahnya agak memerah, kalau boleh jujur. Bukannya apa, hanya saja perutnya terasa agak melilit dan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Ia sendiri tidak heran dengan perubahan reaksi fisiknya. Secara, sudah beberapa lama sejak ia merasakan kejanggalan seperti ini setiap kali ia bersama Lucy atau berkontak fisik dengan Lucy. Awalnya, Natsu pikir ini adalah penyakit dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Wendy. Tapi, semenjak 'penyakit' itu hilang ketika Lucy tidak berada di dekatnyaa, ia tidak jadi mengkonsultasikannya dengan Wendy.

"Suka? Tentu saja−ia adalah _nakama_ ku!"

"Apakah kau pernah merasa keinginan untuk menyimpan Lucy hanya untuk dirimu, misalnya, ketika ada Loke? Atau ketika ada lelaki lain yang mengatakan bahwa Lucy itu cantik?" Lisanna mengubah pertanyaan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sabar.

"Yah, pernah sih. Hanya beberapa kali, tapi."

"Apakah kau pernah merasa sangat marah ketika Lucy disakiti? Atau saat Lucy menangis? Apakah kau ingin melindunginya?" Lisanna semakin menuntut.

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa 'ditelanjangi' oleh Lisanna. Semua pertanyaan Lisanna ingin sekali ia jawab dengan anggukan.

"Bukan pernah," Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, "tapi selalu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau Lucy tiba-tiba menjauhimu? Kalau Lucy tiba-tiba jadi lebih dekat ke Gray? Atau Gajeel−misalnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lucy memang sudah dekat dengan Gray. Kalau Lucy sedikit melewati garis dan terlalu dekat dengan Gray, ia pasti sadar bahwa Juvia akan membunuhnya. Gajeel juga sudah lengket dengen Levy, jadi _tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan_ ," jawab Natsu enteng.

Senyum Lisanna melebar, tetapi pancaran sendu semakin terlihat dari matanya. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sehingga Natsu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Yah−Natsu, itulah yang aku rasakan padamu," Lisanna agak terkikik pelan. Kikiknya agak terdengar parau, memang. Tapi sepintar apa Natsu untuk− _sekali lagi_ −menyadari perubahan ini?

"Kau merasa begitu padaku?" Tanya Natsu heran, "Wah, Elfman pasti sangat bangga padamu! Kau memang _pria_ untuk merasa marah ketika aku disakiti!"

Lisanna mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Natsu kasihan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya untuk menyukai si bodoh itu.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu!" Lisanna menjawab dengan nada yang berubah tidak sabaran. "Kebalikannya−Natsu, aku _ingin_ diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu."

"Hah?"

"Begini, jika tiba-tiba Lucy jadi sangat peduli dengan Gray−oh, anggap saja Jet! − dan jadi sangat dekat, bagaimana perasaanmu? Bukankah kau merasa ingin dekat dengan Lucy juga?!" Lisanna agak menaikkan suaranya ketika Natsu menampakkan wajah 'tapi−' ketika ia menyebut nama Gray.

"Yah, mungkin. Lucy memang dekat pada semua orang di _guild_ setahuku."

"Kalau misalnya Lucy mengizinkan Jet atau siapapun untuk memasuki apartemennya− _mengizinkan_ , Natsu. Yang kau lakukan itu menerobos−apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa membakar mereka!" Natsu mulai tersulut emosi.

Lisanna menatap Natsu putus asa. Matanya tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Itu yang aku rasakan," Lisanna kembali tersenyum, "Aku ingin 'membakar' Lucy ketika kau sangat dekat dengannya. Aku―"

"Kau ingin membakar Lucy?! Kupikir kau adalah teman! Kenapa kau tega membakar Lucy?!" Natsu membentak dengan mengacungkan tinjunya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah.

Lisanna memaksakan senyum. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Natsu yang awalnya marah jadi luluh melihat sahabat masa kecilnya menitikkan air mata.

"Natsu, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah aku menyukai orang yang tepat. Itulah yang orang rasakan ketika ia menyukai seseorang! Tidak peduli teman atau lawan, kalau kita cemburu ya cemburu!" anak terakhir dari keluarga Strauss itu terisak pelan.

"Dengar, Lisanna." Natsu memulai. "Aku sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud. Semua pernyataanmu tadi benar. Mungkin hal cemburu yang tadi kau sebut juga benar. Maaf aku sudah membentakmu. Kenyataannya, aku juga mungkin tidak akan peduli apakah itu _nakama_ atau musuh jika ada yang medekati Lucy lewat batasnya. Jika kau merasakan hal semacam itu kepadaku, aku harus jujur bahwa aku tidak merasakannya padamu."

Lisanna menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena terisak.

Natsu menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik. Yah―kulihat dari cara Elfman melindungimu, katakan saja aku sedikit banyak mengerti."

Mendongak, Lisanna berhenti terisak. Matanya tampak sedikit sembab, tapi toh mana dia peduli. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya. Gadis _Take-over_ itu menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dengan agak gugup. Ditatapnya mata Natsu dengan agak takut.

"Baiklah," kata Lisanna lambat-lambat. "Kau sudah menolakku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk itu. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah mendo'akan kebahagiaan kalian, hm?"

Natsu tersenyum lembut dan menatap Lisanna dengan tatapan yang sekaligus prihatin dan kagum. Ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Lisanna, seakan memberikan kode agar gadis itu menjabat tangannya. Dengan agak ragu Lisanna menerima jabatan tangan Natsu.

"K-kita masih bisa menjadi teman?" Lisanna mengecilkan _volume_ -nya di kata 'teman', semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

Natsu menggeleng― _Lisanna menahan diri untuk tidak membulatkan matanya, karena ia sudah menyiapkan dirin untuk yang terburuk_ ―dan berkata, "Kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat, Lisanna!"

Dan ketika matahari terbenam, jabatan tangan persahabatan itu akan dikenang.

.

.

"Minna! Ada yang lihat Natsu, tidak?!" Lucy yang baru saja membuka pintu _guild_ langsung berteriak.

Sekarang, _guild_ tampak lebih ramai. Tidak hanya Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Elfman, dan Evergreen, anggota lain juga banyak yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi _bar_ atau di meja _guild_. Diantaranya, Lucy bisa melihat Cana yang sedang meminum dari _barre_ bir-nya dan Wakaba serta Macao yang berdiskusi serius soal masa lalu mereka. Kelihatannya, beberapa anggota yang tidak di _guild_ beberapa waktu lalu ketika Natsu ada sedang menjalankan misi. Beberapa orang seperti Gajeel dan Lily sedang pergi berlatih entah kemana, dan pulang beberapa saat setelah Natsu pergi dengan Lisanna.

"Lu- _chan_? Kenapa kau malam-malam begini mencari Natsu? Oh iya, tadi dia membawa―" Levy yang duduk di meja paling dekat dengan pintu menyapa Lucy. Oh, Erza yang sadar akan arah pembicaraan Levy langsung memelototinya. Yah, Erza memang dapat hadiah tatapan tidak suka istimewa dari Gajeel, memang. Tapi tampaknya sepadan dengan resiko jika Levy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Erza memberi Levy tatapan, 'sepertinya-Lucy-tidak-marah-bagaimana-kalau-kita-salah-paham-atau-sebenarnya-Lucy-tidak-tahu-akan- _diary_ -nya?'. Meskipun seorang jenius, Levy butuh dua detik penuh untuk menerjemahkan arti tatapan Erza.

"Ehm, Levy- _chan_? Erza? Ada apa? Apakah kalian melihat Natsu?" Lucy memotong detik ketiga dimana Levy hampir membalas tatapan Erza.

"Tadi ia pergi dengan Lisanna," Erza menggumamkan jawabannya, "Kupikir."

"Ah, kalau begitu―"

"Lu- _chan_! Kertas apa yang kau pegang itu? Apakah itu bagian dari novelmu?" Levy memekik agak girang melihat selembar kertas yang dibawa Lucy.

Lucy membuat gerakan untuk agak menyembunyikan kertasnya, menatap Levy dengan agak bingung, "Bukan, Levy- _chan_. Ini adalah…"

Tidak mungkin kan, mengatakan bahwa kertas putih itu berisi pernyataan cinta? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Gajeel ada disini―ia pasti akan segera meledek Lucy jika mengatakan bahwa itu surat cinta. Parahnya lagi, Levy adalah seorang yang sangat cerdas. Ia pasti akan langusng mengerti jika Lucy mencari Natsu, kemudian membawa surat cinta, sudah tentu surat itu ditujukan kepada Natsu.

"Daftar belanja! Ini adalah daftar belanja!" lanjut Lucy cepat.

Kali ini giliran Levy yang memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu untuk apa kau mencari Natsu?"

"Natsu kan sering menghabiskan persediaan makananku, jadi aku akan memintanya menemaniku pergi belanja!"

"Kenapa kau belanja malam-malam?"

"Levy- _chan_ , aku―"

"Tadi Natsu ke rumahmu, bukan? Kenapa tidak memintanya saat itu juga?"

"Aku―"

Tunggu. Lucy menahan kalimatnya. Kapan ia bilang bahwa hari ini Natsu datang ke rumahnya? Dan―hey! Bukankah tadi Natsu merampas _diary_ -nya? Apakah Natsu membawanya ke _guild_? Apakah Levy ikut membacanya? Apakah… apakah…

"Ah! Aku bicara apa―mana aku tahu Natsu ke rumahmu! Itu tadi hanya tebakan, hahaha. Biasanya Natsu ke rumahmu kan, kalau sedang tidak ada misi atau sedang di _guild_? Makanya aku menyimpulkan begitu, hahaha," Levy tertawa canggung. Ia sadar bahwa kalimatnya salah, dan melihat Lucy yang berpikir keras―entah untuk memikirkan hukuman Levy atau maksud dari perkataan Levy―membuatnya cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Ba-baiklah?" Lucy berkata dengan agak kebingungan, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Levy- _chan_ , Minna- _san_!"

Dan ketika Lucy berbalik dan segera berlari menuju pintu _guild_ ―

 **Brak!** ―pintu _guild_ terbuka. Sesosok gadis berambut putih sebahu ada disana.

"Lisanna!"

"Lucy!"

Bersamaan, dua _mage_ yang mempunyai tempat khusus untuk Natsu dihatinya itu, menyebut nama satu sama lainnya.

"Dimana Natsu?" tanya Lucy cepat.

Lisanna yang masih belum bergerak menatap Lucy dalam-dalam. Beruntung sekali, bukan, mantan putri Heartfilia Konzern ini? Ia mencintai Natsu, dan Natsu juga mencintainya. Andai saja―astaga! Lisanna merutuki dirinya untuk kembali mengharapkan Natsu. Natsu akan bahagia dengan Lucy, Lisanna meyakinkan dirinya. Ia hanya akan menjadi gadis jahat jika ia terus-terusan menyukai Natsu. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan tali persahabatannya dengan Natsu dan Lucy

"Lisanna?"

"Ah! Natsu―ia tadi di bukit yang ada didekat hutan itu! Kau tahu tempat biasanya Happy memancing? Kau hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter dari situ. Kau akan melihat semacam _igloo_ dari jerami dari sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," balas Lucy dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu _guild_ , sehingga membuatnya sejajar dengan Lisanna selama beberapa mili-detik. Tapi, Lisanna mengambil mili-detik itu untuk memegang pundak Lucy dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bangga. Lucy awalnya binggung kenapa Lisanna menatapnya seperti itu.

"Bahagiakan… bahagiakan dia, Lucy," lirih Lisanna, "aku percaya padamu."

Lucy agak terkejut dengan kata-kata Lisanna, tapi kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangguk.

"Lu- _chan_ , hari sudah malam. Bawa ini," Levy menghampiri Lucy dan menyodorkannya sebuah senter.

Lucy memerah mengingat _diary_ -nya dimana ia menuliskan soal senter juga. Reaksi Lucy membuat Levy agak kebingungan.

"Eh… ada apa, Lu- _chan_?"

Lucy tentu saja tidak menjelaskan dengan lengkap.

.

.

Natsu memerah berat. Kata demi kata dalam buku Lucy ia telusuri. Tulisan-tulisan tangan Lucy yang rapi itu menyembul dari tiap-tiap halaman yang Natsu buka. Agak mengejutkan bagi Natsu ketika mendapati bahwa dugaannya benar―Lucy memang banyak menulis namanya. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ketika nama-nama Natsu itu diikuti dengan pujian. Natsu juga sudah menanyakannya pada Lucy secara bercanda, memang. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa itu semua benar. Yah, bisa dikatakan itulah alasan kenapa Natsu memerah seperti ini.

Natsu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar 'rumah'-nya dan Lisanna. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, membutakan penglihatan Natsu yang masih lapar akan lanjutan dari _diar_ _y_ Lucy itu. Natsu bukanlah pembaca yang cepat. Ia baru membaca lima atau delapan halaman dari buku itu. Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak aneh ketika menyadari bahwa dari beberapa halaman itu, setidaknya hanya dua halaman yang tidak menyebut nama Natsu sama sekali. Di salah satu dari dua halaman itu saja, Natsu tetap di sebut dengan kata 'Salamander'.

Ia baru akan menyalakan apinya sebagai penerangan untuk membaca _diary_ Lucy ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah seharusnya ia memang tidak membaca buku ini? Bukankah alasan Lucy tidak mengizinkan Natsu membacanya sudah jelas? Terang saja Lucy tidak meletakkan buku ini sembarangan di rak buku yang pernah Natsu geledah. Buku ini menyimpan rahasia terbesar Lucy. _Terbesar_ mungkin kata yang merendahkan―rahasia Lucy di buku ini berharga lebih dari emas! Bahkan jika teman dekat Lucy seperti Levy membaca buku ini, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Lucy akan marah. Bagaimana jika subjek yang disebut-sebut dalam buku ini membacanya? Apakah Lucy akan membencinya?

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" sesal Natsu pelan.

Dengan cepat, ia menutup buku itu. Ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pelan. Malam itu cukup berangin, sehingga Natsu tidak mau repot-repot untuk menyalakan apinya sebagai penerangan untuk pulang. Tidak―ia tidak akan pulang. Natsu berencana untuk segera pergi menuju rumah Lucy dan meminta maaf. Bahkan lebih baik. Ia berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Lucy.

Natsu mengubah rute jalannya. Rute yang ia tempuh sekarang butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sampai di tujuan―rumah Lucy. Tanyakan kenapa, maka Natsu akan menjawab bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk berpkir. Natsu bukanlah Loke atau Jellal yang bisa sangat manis terhadap perempuan jika mereka ingin. Bukan juga Gray yang bisa membuat kebanyakan gadis pingsan kegirangan―yah, tentu saja Juvia akan memelototi satu persatu gadis yang pingsan tersebut―dan menjadi idola dimana-mana. Natsu adalah Natsu; _Fire Dragon Slayer_ biasa yang tidak peka, tidak romantis, dan tidak mengerti hal-hal berbau cewek.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Lucy?" gumam Natsu, "Apakah aku harus memujinya―atau bagaimana?'

Katakan saja, jika Natsu agaknya tampak seperti seorang yang gila atau bagaimana karena berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Natsu sudah sampai di semacam padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas yang menghubungkan rumahnya dan Lisanna dengan danau tempat Happy biasa mengajaknya memancing.

Gelap. Natsu ingin sekali menyalakan apinya. Tidak akan percuma, sebenarnya. Api Natsu bukanlah api biasa, ingat? Hanya saja, karena amat menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Lucy, Natsu merasa apa yang dilakukannya setidaknya cukup untuk sekedar menghukum dirinya sendiri. Suasana di sekelilingnya sangat sepi. Selain hembusan angin, tidak terdengar suara―

"NATSU!" ―apapun?

Natsu menoleh. Indra pendengaran super yang ia miliki tidak mungkin salah. Indra penciumannya juga pasti benar.

"Lucy?"

Meski netra Natsu tidak terlalu peka terhadap kegelapan, bisa dipastikan bahwa yang berdiri di sisi lain padang itu adalah Lucy. Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena ia menyalakan senter.

.

"Aneh, kata Lisanna ada semacam gubuk kalau aku berjalan dari kolam? Apakah karena hari sudah gelap, aku tidak bisa menemukannya?" Lucy mengomel keras. Ah, apa dia peduli? Tidak mungkin ada yang mend―

"LUCY!" ―dengar?

Lucy memicingkan matanya. Ia mengarahkan senter yang di bawanya ke sumber suara yang familiar. Suara yang sedang ia cari. Pemuda dengan rambut salmon yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengambil _diary_ -nya.

"Natsu?"

.

Terang. Dalam sekali sapuan angin, kilasan cahaya dari senter itu menyinari Natsu. Mata Natsu yang terbiasa melihat dalam gelap agak menyipit melihatnya.

"Natsu!" Lucy berteriak kegirangan ketika ia berhasil menemukan Natsu.

Natsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lucy.

.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_ _  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight_

.

"Hey, Lucy," sapa Natsu begitu kasualnya, sehingga ia sendiri terkejut, "Maaf."

Oh, bahkan Putra Igneel itu tak peduli lagi dengan semua kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu akan perasaan Lucy. Melihat raut lega Lucy rasanya mengangkat semua beban yang Natsu rasakan.

Lucy tersenyum, membuat Natsu merasa semakin melayang, "Tidak apa-apa Natsu, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Ah―aku… aku membaca beberapa halaman dari _diary_ -mu… maaf, aku jadi tahu beberapa rahasiamu…" oke. Bahkan seorang Lucy Heartfilia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk melihat Natsu menampakkan wajah yang terlihat begitu menyesal dan tenang pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sudah tidak jadi rahasia lagi, bukan, jika kau sudah mengetahuinya?" kata Lucy dengan nada suara yang terdengar _agak_ sakit hati, membuat bulu kuduk Natsu meremang.

"Maaf, Lucy…" Natsu semakin terdengar bersalah.

Natsu sudah semakin dekat. Jika tadi ia dan Lucy berbicara dengan agak berteriak karena jarak mereka jauh, maka kali ini Natsu bisa berbicara dengan normal.

Lucy melepaskan nada sakit hatinya, karena ia tahu itu akan membuat Natsu semakin menyesal, "Tidak! Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Natsu tersenyum.

"Sebagian dari diriku ingin kau membacanya," lanjut Lucy, yang langsung berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena hari sudah malam dan Natsu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yah, aku memang menemukan _beberapa_ kali namaku disebut dalam buku ini," Natsu memperlihatkan _grin_ -nya, dan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'beberapa'.

Lucy merona kembali, "Natsu, aku―"

Butuh lebih dari berbulan-bulan bagi Natsu untuk menyadarinya, tapi butuh beberapa mili-detik bagi Natsu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Putri dari Jude dan Layla Heartfilia itu heran kenapa ia tidak se-terkejut yang ia bayangkan.

.

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_ _  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way_

.

.

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

"Luuu… cyyy!" Natsu menerobos masuk menuju rumah Lucy―…lagi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya terdengar senandung kecil dari dalam kamar mandi. Yah, sudah tentu itu menandakan bahwa Lucy sedang mandi, bukan? Natsu melirik ke arah meja. Disana tergeletak sebuah buku yang ia kenali sebagai _diary_ Lucy. Disamping _diary_ itu ada secarik kertas―Natsu tidak tahu, tapi itu adalah kertas dimana Lucy menuliskan lanjutan paragrafnya.

Buku yang dibiarkan terbuka itu menarik perhatian Natsu.

Suatu kebetulan kah, jika halaman terbuka pada buku itu adalah halaman yang Lucy tulis kemarin? Dengan kata lain, Lucy sedang menyalin apa yang ia tulis di kertas kedalam _diary_ -nya.

.

"Ahh, mandi memang menyegarkan!" Lucy berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari kamar mandi. _Dengan tenang_ , sebelum―

"Natsu?!" ―ia menyadari sesuatu.

Natsu duduk di meja belajarnya. Lebih _abnormal_ nya lagi, Natsu terlihat seperti sedang menulis. Oh, tidak. Lucy teringat sesuatu. Bukankah tadi ia meletakkan buku _diary_ -nya sembarangan di meja itu lagi?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy. Memang benar, Natsu sedang menulis. Ia meletakkan pena Lucy dengan cepat, kemudian berlari menuju jendela dan melompat pergi.

TANPA. MENGUCAPKAN. SEPATAH. KATA. APAPUN.

Lucy menyadari ini bukan saatnya untuk _sweatdrop_. Ia langsung berpikiran macam-macam bahwa Natsu membaca halamn-halaman terakhir _diary_ -nya. Memang, kemarin malam mereka sudah saling memaafkan satu sama lain,― _sisi negatif Lucy merasa bahwa sebenarnya Natsu-lah yang bersalah_ ―dan saling mengakui perasaannya. Tapi Natsu juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak membaca bukunya sembarangan lagi! Atau jangan-jangan…

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Lucy berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja tercintanya. Benar dugaannya, Natsu menuliskan beberapa kata tambahan di kertas itu.

'Kau juga senterku, Lucy! XD' tulis Natsu di sebelah tulisan Lucy yang sangat kecil, dimana Lucy sebenarnya menuliskan 'Kau senterku, Natsu :)'

Salahkan saja indra super seorang _Dragon Slayer_! Salahkan saja rentetan kata yang Natsu tulis yang sukses membuat Lucy merona lagi!

"AWAS KAU, DRAGNEEL!"

.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_ _  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight_

.

.

 **OWARI! Xx**

 **A/N: Jadi… ini adalah _songfic_ paling gaje dan panjang yang pernah aku buat (aku baru bikin 3 fic yang complete termasuk ini LOL). Ini berawal dari nonton Pitch Perfect 2! Filmnya keren banget, dan _soundtrack_ nya kurasa cocok sama Nalu XD/iklan. Oh ia, sedikit penjelasan, 'paragraf' yang ditulis sama Lucy itu bener paragraf, tapi aku bikin _Center Texts_ biar agak beda sama keseluruhan isi cerita. Jadi itu bukan puisi yha :D**

 **(Username Himawari Heartfilia dulu dibawah nama Byakugirl)**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
